Salty tears
by Viqui-Albarn-Lyon
Summary: Maka Albarn es una joven sin amigos que la vida solo le ha dado sufrimientos, desgracias y tristesas, sus padres tienen una crisis trallendo serias consecuencias. La llegada de Soul Evans, hijo de una de las amigas de su madre, hara que la memoria de Maka vuelva poco a poco, pero ¿Por que?.
1. Punto de partida

_**El sábado tuve...una revelación por así decirlo...**_

_**Escuchando la canción HUMAN de Krewella, se me vino una idea que hace tiempo estaba pensando en desarrollar, espero no incomodar a nadie con este tema.**_

_**No los entretendré mas, espero les guste**_

_**PD: Quizá no valla demasiado rápido con este fic, dado que el otro lo borre ya que no me gusto, espero hacerlo mejor en este...**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo **_

_**Cap 1:**_

No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez, o la segunda, o la tercera, o la cuarta o la siguiente a esas. Fue tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo de darme cuenta de lo que hacia.

Anoche, se repitió. Me encontraba tumbada en la cama, desnuda, las sabanas color verde estaban tiradas en el suelo arrugadas al igual que las noches anteriores. Él, como siempre, asía una carrera para vestirse e irse rápido a su habitación antes de que alguien viniera y lo viera.

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos?-pregunto mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su pantalón, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado, y en su frente había gotas de sudor, no podía negar que estaba mas viejo y cada vez se cansaba mas rápido. Las arrugas debajo de sus ojos, al pasar del tiempo de asían mas grandes, no parecía notarlo tanto como yo.

-Si...-dije sin emoción, mirando el techo de madera. Divise unas cuantas telarañas en las esquinas del techo, las limpiaría luego.

-Bien-susurro-Te veo luego Maka…-lanzo una sonrisa divertida hacia mí, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado, probablemente disfrutando de mi sumisión , salio de la habitación aun con su sonrisa que aparentemente se negaba a salir de su rostro, cerrando lentamente la puerta, torturándome

Gire mi cabeza a la derecha y confirme mis sospechas. Eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana, aun tenia mas de una hora para dormir.

Al sonar mi alarma, rápidamente la apague, con cansancio y dolor en mi entrepierna, ''probablemente él pensaría que es una victoria a su favor'', pensé asqueada.

Me incorpore hasta que dar sentada en mi cama, suspire, entrelace mis dedos y los tironeé hacia mi asiéndolos tronar. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, detuve mi caminar al quedar frente al espejo, mi reflejo se veía horrible, mis ojos eran opacados por mis enormes ojeras negras, en mi cuello había marcas de mordidas, mi cabello estaba descontrolado, las puntas estaban en todas direcciones, ''mira lo que te hace''me dije a mi misma frunciendo el seño.

Aprovechando que estaba desnuda, abrí el grifo de la bañera, espere unos minutos para que estuviera caliente y cuando le di el visto bueno, entre y deje que el agua se llevara todo rastro de aquel hombre de mi piel.

_-Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo y nunca me abandonaras?-_dijo una voz, que reconocí como mía, de cuando era pequeña

La misma pregunta sin respuesta atormentaba mi mente desde que tenia cinco años. Mi memoria no era muy buena, no recordaba nada antes de tener los ocho años.

-Maka! A desayunar!-Grito mi hermano, Lyon, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya voy...-cerré el grifo de la bañera, tome la toalla y seque mi cabello, lo cepille dejándolo suelto para que no se notaran las marcas en mi cuello, envolví mi cuerpo otra toalla y me encamine hacia mi armario.

Saque mi uniforme de mi instituto y rápidamente, aun con dolor, me vestí.

El uniforme de la escuela consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda negra con volados, una corbata negra, unos calcetines blancos y una chaqueta, el color y el diseño era a tu propio gusto, yo siempre había optado por una chaqueta de cuero color negra. Había alistado mi bolso el día anterior, con mi uniforme ya puesto correctamente, baje las escaleras.

-Buenos días Maka-dijo Lyon al verme entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos Díaz...-dije sin ganas. Lyon no era muy parecido a mi, su cabello era rubio, algo así como el oro y el mío era un rubio cenizo, algo que yo odiaba, los ojos de Lyon eran color zafiro, muy bonitos y los míos eran color jade, otra cosa de mi que odiaba,

-Te ves cansada, dormiste anoche?-''no es por eso que estoy cansada'', pensé irónicamente. Trate de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo mas creíble posible como para que dejara su conciencia limpia.

-Tuve una pesadilla, nada importante, soñé con Spirit-reímos por un rato, tome una tostada de mi plato, la mordí, estaba quemada.

-Oye! Que harás pasado mañana en la noche?-le pregunte tomando una sorbo de mi jugo de naranja para quitar el sabor de la tostada quemada.

-Nada. Por que?-pregunto mientras comía un trozo de tocino y me miraba curioso.

-Tu cumpleaños, lo olvidas? Quiero llevarte a algún lugar, que dices? Salir con tu hermana mayor no es tan aburrido como dicen...-le guiñe el ojo derecho y sonreí tomando otro sorbo de jugo. Ese jugo seria mi desayuno.

-Es cierto...-dijo pensativo mirando hacia el techo-doce años...ya soy un adulto!-exclamo apoyando sus manos en su cadera

-Eres pequeño...también de estatura-me fulmino con la mirada, me saco la lengua y aun con comida en su plato, se dirigió al cesto de basura y lo arrojo-Tu estas mas vieja, dieciséis es un numero grande...-murmuro rodando los ojos.

-Tan malo estaba?-pregunte imitando su acción y arrojando la comida de mi plato.

-Mira quien habla...-me acuso, picándome el hombro

-Se te hace tarde...-bufe

-Es cierto!-dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras, no sin antes decirme alterado-Tu vienes conmigo hoy!

Después de haber corrido para llegar a tiempo a las clases de Lyon, nos despedimos, el dolor en mi cuerpo ya casi había desaparecido, de no ser por la horrible carrera desde la casa hasta el instituto de Lyon el dolor solo seria un leve pinchazo. No puedo culparlo, el aun no se entera y es mejor que sea así, no me gustaría perjudicarlo

-Mira quien esta ahí..-murmuro una voz a mis espaldas.

-Nerd...-susurro otra voz

-Es un ratón de biblioteca...-

-Sabias que nunca tuvo novio...?No le da vergüenza-

-mojigata...-

Los insultos hacia mi ya eran frecuentes, si no los hubieran, comenzaría a pensar en un ataque terrorista.

Jamás entendí cual era problema conmigo, desde hace un año que comenzaron sus insultos hacia mi, no me moleste en responderles, no tendría sentido, eso seria rebajarme a su nivel, era bien sabido que ese grupo de chicas eran interesadas y putas, si me permiten agregar.

Saque mi mp3 de mi bolso, junto con mis audífonos, estaba apunto de poner los audífonos en mis oídos cuando alguien choco contra mi, caí al suelo de espaldas, mi bolso estaba abierto por lo que algunas de las cosas dentro salieron desparramadas, la persona que había chocado conmigo esta encima de mi, había caído con lo antebrazos apoyados en el suelo a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus rodillas de igual manera a cada lado de mis piernas, no dejándome levantarme.

-L-lo siento-dijo esa persona, levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia mi-Estas bien?-levante la vista y lo mire intrigada. Su cabello era color blanco, como la nieve, sus ojos era de un raro color carmesí que me asía pensar ligeramente en la sangre fresca que sale de tu dedo al cortarte, parecía ser de mi edad. Su mano aun estaba extendida hacia mi, decidí no tomarla, con algo de esfuerzo logre arrodillarme para tomar mis cosas-Te ayudare-dijo arrodillándose junto a mi, me apresure a tomar mi mp3, mis audífonos, mis libros y mi billetera que se habían caído, dejándolo con las manos y sus intenciones de ser considerado paradas en el aire.

Lentamente me puse de pie, acomodando el bolso en mi hombro, di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme, cuando aquel albino se paro frente a mi con el seño fruncido.

-Oye!-exclamo enojado-Estoy siendo muy amable queriendo ayudarte y te vas así sin mas?-asentí ligeramente, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, sin mas que decir seguí con mi camino.

Gracias a ese incidente no había podido escuchar un poco de música, estupido albino.

Tome asiento en mi lugar al final de la clase en una de las esquinas. La clase transcurrió normal y aburrida, no prestaba demasiada atención, hasta que un profundo silencio se pozo en la sala. Todos miraban en dirección en la puerta, no pudiéndome resistir a la curiosidad decidí sucumbir y dar un pequeño vistazo.

Tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con cierto albino parado en la puerta sonriendo nervioso al profesor.

-Tarde Evans...-dijo el profesor subiendo con su dedo índice las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz

-Estaba hablando con el director, traigo una nota...-dijo buscando en sus bolsillos, curiosamente el traía una chaqueta de cuero al igual que yo, cuando al fin encontró la famosa nota, se la entrego al profesor, el cual asintió y comenzó a mirar al salón entero buscando un asiento.

-Siéntate junto Albarn...-dijo restándole importancia. El chico albino, al verme frunció el seño y de mala gana se sentó junto a mí. Ninguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra al otro, probablemente a el le agradaba tanto yo como el a mi.

Al terminar las clases, ambos nos dirigimos a la salida, chocando al querer salir al mismo tiempo.

-Muévete yo llegue primero!-me grito, muy a mi pesar, obedecí a lo que el dio una sonrisa victoriosa. Saque mi mp3 otra vez con la intención de esta vez si poder escuchar música, por si acaso antes de acomodar los audífonos en mis oídos revise mi celular.

_Ven a casa temprano, iremos a visitar a unos amigos, Mamá_

''Genial'', pensé con ironía. Con furia coloque el aparato del demonio en mi bolso y me decidí a poner una canción para poder desquitarme.

A lo lejos divise mi casa, mis padres haban estado en el negocio de comprar aerolíneas desde que era pequeña, ganando así millones con el paso del tiempo. Nuestra casa era grande, debería llamarla mansión pero me resulta mas cómodo llamarla solo ''casa'', por fuera era color blanca, el techo y las ventanas eran color rojo. Mis padres jamás confiaron en una ama de casa por lo que se encargaban de pagarle un buen sueldo a nuestra abuela paterna llamada Rose, Rose era buena limpiando, pero en la cocina dejaba mucho mas que desear, debido a esto Lyon y yo siempre arrojábamos una buena cantidad de comida al basurero.

Al cruzar la puerta, subí directamente a segundo piso, encontrándome con mi papá y mi mamá corriendo de un lado a otro vistiendo elegantemente, me dirigí a su habitación para poder reírme un rato de ellos al ver lo nerviosos que estaban.

-Viste mi corbata...?-le pregunto mi papa a mi mama mientras buscada debajo de la cama. Su cabello rojizo estaba húmedo, señal de que hace apenas unos minutos se había dado una ducha veloz.

-Cariño, la tienes en la cabeza-dijo mi mamá tratando de colocarse su aretes, cosa en la que fallo. Reí ligeramente pero este gesto no paso desapercibido por ellos.

-Maka que ases aquí!?Ve a vestirte!-dijeron al unísono

-Si...si...-dije agitando la mano de un lado a otro. Me dirigí a la cuarta habitación lejos de la de mis papas. Mi mamá era demasiado unida a nosotros, no quería estar demasiado lejos de Lyon y de mi, había una distancia d habitaciones entre la de ella, la de Lyon y la mía.

''Si hubiera estado mas cerca ''eso'' no hubiera pasado..'' dijo mi conciencia

_-Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo y nunca me abandonaras?-_otra vez esa pregunta rondaba mi mente, lo mejor seria ignorarla, aunque frecuentemente solo pasaba una vez al día. Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia

''Bueno...mejor me preparo antes de que les de un ataque...''

Con ese pensamiento en mente hurgue en mi armario buscando algo formal pero cómodo para ponerme, mi mamá se pasaba los días, a veces semanas viajando, por trabajo yendo a conferencias y mi padre igualmente iba a ''reuniones'', como decía el, aunque y todos sabíamos que tenia unas cuantas amantes por todo el globo terráqueo.

Al final, decidí ponerme un vestido color rojo vino, tenia volados me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenia un corsé en forma de corazón. No me maquillaría, pues lo odio, tan solo peinaría mi cabello y pondría un poco de perfume, iría normal y no tendría en mi cuerpo una bola de productos de maquillaje.

Ya estando lista y mi mamá habiendo terminado de alistarse, bajamos juntas. Ella había vestido un listo vestido hasta los talones color negro con tiritas, unos guantes negros hasta los codos, unos aretes simples colgaban de sus orejas. Mi mama no era una persona muy hermosa pero fácilmente ganaría un concurso de belleza con solo sonreír, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo como yo, sus ojos eran de color zafiro como Lyon y una sonrisa siempre adornaba en su rostro, algo que siempre me gusto de ella.

-Donde esta tu hermano Maka?-pregunto mi mama comíamos un pequeño aperitivo en la cocina mientras mi papá hacia unas llamadas por ''negocios''.

-Escuela...-respondí dándole la ultima mordida a mi galleta de chispas de chocolate

-Oh...es una pena que no venga con nosotros...-pregunto mientras escuchaba las maldiciones de mi papa desde la planta baja donde nos encontrábamos.

-Mm...me suena el apellido Evans...-dije dudosa.

-No los recuerdas?-pregunto mirándome sorprendida

-Por que? Hay algo que debería recordar?-la mire con inquisición y ella solo desvío la mirada incomoda y nerviosa.

-N-no nada M-maka...-fijo su vista hacia las escaleras-v-voy a ver por que tu padre tarda tanto...-prácticamente corrió a subir las escaleras. Escuche susurros, exclamaciones y suspiros seguidos de risas, algo estaban ocultándome.

-Vámonos...-dijo mi papa mientras bajaba saltando los escalones, en su rostro posaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su lado estaba mi mama con la misma sonrisa, cuando se acerco a mi, dio un levo gentil a mi frente, eso ocasiono que mi curiosidad aumentara. Obligue a mi cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora para tratar de recordar aunque sea algo sobre los Evans.

Mi curiosidad no moriría ahí, pero por el momento no preguntaría nada para no estropear el alegre humor que tenían, al menos por ahora.

Subimos a la gran limosina blanca, estaba acostumbrada a la obsesión al derroche por parte de mi papa pero aun así viajar con tanto lujo como si fuéramos una estrella de Rock, en cierta forma me molestaba parecíamos hijos de la realeza.

El chofer no tardo mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Al bajar una corriente de viento me azoto que inconscientemente me alegre de haber traído mi siempre leal chaqueta negra.

-Modales Makita...-murmuro mi papá a mi oído y al ver mi chaqueta negra frunció el seño-traes esa cosa-bufo molesto-que paso con los abrigos de piel y las demás cosas que te compre-dirigió su vista hacia mi vestido-y traes puesto ese vestido-dijo resaltando la palabra ''ese''con enojo.

-Quisiera poder vestirme con cosas que yo allá comprado y que no hallan sido elegidas basándose en una revista o en el consejo de un desconocido...-susurre y sonreí al ver que mi mamá se acercaba a nosotros.

-Que sucede?-pregunto con inocencia y sonriente.

-Mira como vino tu hija...-dijo mi papá señalándome mientras las puertas de metal de la casa se abrían mecánicamente.

-Yo la veo muy bonita...-dijo mi madre suspirando cansada y aquel suspiro fue suficiente para hacer que mi papá callara.

En ese pequeño silencio me dedique a ver la ''casa'' de los Evans.

Era un poco mas pequeña que nuestra casa, las ventanas eran grandes, del alto de una persona adulta y del ancho de dos personas pequeñas, había una a cada la casa, por fuera la casa era de un lindo color rosa pálido, el techo de color marrón claro, y las cortinas de las ventanas color verde manzana. La casa era de probablemente dos pisos de alta, me pareció ver una sombra en el techo sacudí la cabeza incrédula al solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Las enormes puertas principales de madera se abrían lentamente, por ella salio un joven pelinegro, del lado izquierdo de su cabello había tres curiosas líneas blancas, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negro y portaba una expresión seria casi in corrompible.

Al llegar a la puerta, el chico pelinegro izo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas Tardes, Señores Albarn, es un placer que hallan venido a visitar a los Señores Evans, permítanme sus abrigos por favor-dijo aun inclinado.

-Oh gracias!-dijo mi mama quitándose su abrigo y dándose al pelinegro, el pelinegro se puso derecho y con delicadeza acomodo e abrigo de mama en su antebrazo.

Sin decir nada, papa le dio su abrigo. El pelinegro me miro expectante.

-Muchas Gracias pero preferiría llevar yo misma mi abrigo, si no te molesta-recibí una mirada enojada por parte de papa pero no le hice caso y a cambio sonreí en muestra de disculpa hacia el pelinegro, que solo asintió.

-En ese caso, déjenme guiarlos hacia la sala-VOLVIENDO A HACER UNA REVERENCIA NOS GUIO DENTRO DE LA ENORME ''CASA''

Evans…Evans..Evans…

Maldito cerebro

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Antes que nada no me critiquen, ya se abran dado cuenta del problema de Maka, dolor en su entrepierna, mordidas en el cuello, desnuda en la cama, sabanas arrugadas en el suelo…se darán una idea.**_

_**Espero les guste, subiré el segundo capitulo el lunes junto con el 10 de Destino o Casualidad**_


	2. Los Evans

_**Como estubo el primer capitulo debut?**_

_**Bueno, les informo desde ya! Que este capitulo fue escrito en una computadora seca.**_

_**Por lo tanto tuve que escabullirme a la casa de mi abuela, entrar a su computadora sin que su yerno me viera y corregir todas las tildes, y arreglar algunas cosas.**_

_**Perdon si estoy tardando mucho!á.á**_

* * *

Cap 2

El pelinegro con traje parecido a un pinguino nos guio dentro de la ''casa''_**.**_Las paredes eran de un color rojo vino con algunas flores en vertical color dorado y la alfombra del suelo era ancha, tan ancha que el suelo debajo de ella apenas se veia, no parecia terminar.

-Los Albarn llegaron-anuncio el pelinegro cuando al fin llegamos a la igual de grande que la nuestra, las paredes eran de color azul, lisa, completamente lisa sin ningun dibujito de patos o grullas, contrario a nuestra sala.

Habia un sillon muy grande en el centro de la sala con tres personas sentadas en el, estaba en frente de una chimenea donde la madera ardia, lo que me parecio tonto ya que no hacia tanto frio como para encender una del sillon, pequeños sillones de una sola persona estaban desperdigados.

Las tres personas voltearon la cabeza en nuestra levantaron de sus asientos, pero aun segui sin poder verles la cara.

-Un gusto volver a verlos-dijo una voz femenina mientras nos acercabamos a tres personas del sillon se pararon.

-El gusto tambien es nuestro Katerine...-dijo mi mama dandole un beso en la mejilla a la persona que habia hablado, su cabello era marron, muy parecido al chocolate, sus ojos eran castaños, traia un vestido color violeta sin tirantes, desde la parte de la cintura caia en capas hacia el suelo, unos guantes blancos estaban puestos en sus manos, no eran muy largos, terminaban en sus codos y una sonrisa posaba en su gentil.

-Tanto tiempo Robert...-dijo mi papa estrechando manos con un hombre de su misma estatura, era albino, sus ojos eran azules, casi tirando a celeste, vestia una camisa color verde oscuro, un chaleco negro por encima de la camisa, unos pantalones negro con un cinturon rojo de piel sujetandolos, su rostro era serio, inexpresivo, en cierta forma me asusto.

-Hola Señores Albarn, hace mucho que no nos vemos!-exclamo otro albino, dandole un apreton a mi papa y un abrazo a mi una camisa celeste, con una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros, sus ojos eran iguales a los del señor Evans y contrario a el, este albino parecia mas sociable y amigable.

-Que alegria verte Wes!-mi mama correspondio el abrazo-Dejame presentarte-dijo separandose un poco del entusiasta albino -Ella es mi hija mayor, Maka-con un moviento de cabeza ,las miradas se posaron en mi.

-Un placer conocerlos Señores Evans-ize una pequeña reverencia, sonrei ligeramente tratando de parecer cortes.''Cosa que no eres'', bufo mi conciencia

-Ella no...?-pregunto sorprendida la Señora Evans mirando a mi mama con expresion de duda, mi mama sonrio y nego con la cebeza-Oh!Que alegria poder conocerte Maka!-la Señora Evans se acerco a mi y beso mis mejillas.

-Una señorita muy hermosa, Spirit-dijo el Señor Evans aun serio.

-H-hola soy W-wesley Evans pero puedes d-decirme Wes-dijo el entusiasta albino, con un rubor en sus mejillas que apenas podia notarse, se dirijio a mi y estrecho su mano con la mia un poco avergonzado al parecer.

-Encantada de conocerte Wes...-sonrei y el aparto la mirada nervioso, ¿Acaso lo incomodaba?

-Igualmente, señorita Albarn...-murmuro con su vista posada en el piso.

-Puedes llamarme solo Maka-dije inclinandome para poder estar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.¿Porque no me miraba?

-Maka...-sonrio y el rubor se fue de su a pararnos derechos y sonreimos sin saber me lleve bien con Wes.

-Ya llegue!-una voz masculina resono en la sala, nos quedamos inmovies en nuestros lugares y callados esperando a que la voz volviera a aser acto de presencia-Porque tanto silencio, que es...?-un tercer albino entro en la sala.

Abri mis ojos mas nunca al darme cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que habia chocado, el mismo que yo habia ignorado cuando quizo ayudarme y el mismo que estaba sentado junto a mi en clase.

A paso cuidadoso se acerco a nosotros, me habia dado cuenta que aun traia la misma chaqueta negra de cuero que habia usado hoy en clase y que coincidentemente yo estaba usando.

-Hola, soy Soul Evans...-dijo mecanicamente escrutandonos con la mirada pero su recorrido paro en mi, entrecerro los ojos.

-Tu ...?-Pregunta ladeando la cabeza, mirándome curioso-ERES Tal vez algún tipo de acosador bipolar que ladocon enamorar mi?-DIJO ronriendo de sarcasmo, dientes suspensiones se señaló como ellos un tiburón, pensé que interesante ya sos el tiempo les Manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta do en mimado FUE lo Primero que vi su mente para ver al esta pose se esfuerza por mantener.

-Soul...-amenazo la Señora Evans cerro sus ojos y se masajeo la sien, un gesto de irritacion, posiblemente hacia su hijo-Como es que conoces a Maka...?-su voz fue cuidadosa, como si tuviera miedo de pisar alguna mina.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso...-suspiro-A porposito que hace aqui la pechos planos?-pregunto apuntandome como si no estubiera aqui, finji que no me moleste por su comentario hacia mi anatomia, aunque por dentro tenia ganas de gritarle, ¿quien diablos que creia que era para hablarme asi?.

-Van a cenar con nosotros...-respondio el señor Evans.

La cena transcurrio en silencio, lo unico que podia escucharse eran los cubiertos asiendo contacto con el plato de mi mala suerte habian sentado a los albinos a mi izquierda y a derecha, quedando yo en entre medio de Señores Evans estaban ubicados uno en cada punta de la larga mesa, mis padres estaban separados, mi mama con la señora Evans y mi papa con el señor Evans.

-Y...-dijo Wes cuando termino su comida-Maka haces algún deporte?-preguntó, deseando acabar con este ambiente incomodo, al menos entre nosotros.

-La verdad...no soy muy atletica...-respondi tomando un sorbo de mi copa, parecia ser gaseosa.

-Cuales son tus pasatiempos?-acerco su silla mas a mi, con su acercamiento sentia que me cortaba el aire, me incomodaba tener a un chico asi de cerca pero ize lo posible por ocultar mi mi garganta.

-Me gusta leer...-respondi dando por terminado mi cenado lasaña, no me gustaba la lasaña y sospechaba que fue mi papa quien habia pedido que la sirvieran y solo por darme una leccion para que no sea tan quisquillosa.

-Oh!Amo leer...-exclamo Wes sonriendo.

-El unico libro que leiste fue ''El soldadito de plomo'' cuando tenias 9...y losé porque lo túve que resumir para tí-búfo el albino comiendo de mala gana una porcion de lasañ solo río nervioso.

-Soy novato...-aclaro, desajustando su corbata negra que parecia ajustarle.

-Novato desde los 7 años..-susurro el cansada, dirigi mi vista a la derecha, hacia el relog de la pared, sorprendentemente habia uno, eran las diez con veinte.

Me levante de mi asiento ganandome las miradas de todos los presentes, un puntapie en mi rodilla por poco y me hace sentarme de golpe, mire de reojo a mi izquierda, el albino menor, Soul, sonreia divertido ¿Que le habia hecho para que fuera tan rudo?

_ niño mimado sola esta asi porque rechazaste su ayuda,''orgullo herido''._

-Me disculpo Señores Evans pero debo retirarme-mi papa me miro frunciendo los labios pero no objeto que él solo me había traído a esa cena por las .

-Eh?A donde vas?-preguntó la Señora Evans preocupada y luego nego con la cabeza-Lo siento, ese no es asunto mio...-inclino la divertida.

-Es que tengo mucha tarea, soy parte de un club tambien, asique aunque me encantaria seguir con esta agradable cena, debo retirarme, lo siento mucho-Menti, no tenia que hacer tarea, ni siquiera era parte de un club, solo queria irme a mi casa, vacia.

-Oh...de acuerdo, esperamos verte otra vez Maka-sonrio la señora Evans, se levanto de su asiento, se dirijio a mi, y beso mis mejillas.

-Lo siento...-susurro en mi oido.

¿Eh?

El señor Evans se despidio de mi con un movimiento de cabeza, no me miro, solo siguio comiendo.

Al salir de la casa de los Evans, respire aire puro, si ubiera estado solo un minuto mas dentro de esa casa, me ahogaria.

Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra, saque mi telefono celular y mis audifonos siempre leales.

_-Prometes que siempre estaras conmigo y nunca me abandonaras?-_

_-Lo prometo!Siempre estaremos juntos y para probarlo...te juro que cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos-_

¿Que diablos fue eso?La respuesta a la pregunta que yo misma habia hecho...pero...¿por qué ahora?

Coloque los audifonos en mis oidos y me deje llevar por Bring me to life de el volumen al maximo y sin darme cuenta llore.

Me sentia devastada, traicionada, humillada, engañada.¿Donde estaria esa persona?¿Porque no cumplio su promesa?¿Me recordaria?El que mi memoria alla completado una pequeña pieza faltante no hacia mas que arruinarme la vida, mas de lo que ya quiere decir que me mintieron...me engañaron con un cuento de hadas que jamas llegara a que el bastardo este sufriendo por decir nunca abandonarme y ahora ni señales de él a mi supongo que el querer casarse conmigo supone ser un hombre.

Entre lagrimas llegue a casa, las personas de la calle al verme llorar me miraban con lastima, algunos reian, los mas crueles.

-Maka estas bien...?-pregunto mi hermano Lyon, tocandome la frente-Tienes un poco de fiebre, ve a acostarte que te preparare un té...-habia algo raro en su supe decifrar que era en ese momento.

-Porque estas aqui?Deberias estar estudiando...-frote mis estar rojos por tanto sea.

-Hoy sali mas temprano, nuestro profesor de arte no vino...vete a la cama, en un minuto te llevo el té -

-Si señor...-murmure, subi las escaleras, me diriji a mi habitacion, sin ganas me saque la chaqueta de cuero, el vestido y los zapatos, quedando solo en ropa brazos rodearon mi cintura asiendo que me estremeciera.

-Hola Makita...lista para jugar?-susurro en mi llorar otra vez.

_Aguanta, _me dije a mi misma

-Si ... -

Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta, le puso el cerrojo y se acerco a mi.

-Ya sabes que aser...-dijo desabrochando el cinturon de su de su pantalon y bajandoselo-Te extrañe Makita, no pudo esperar a la semana que viene...-ya sabia lo que venia, pero aun asi senti miedo, repugnancia y unas inconfundibles ganas de llorar.

Lentamente me quite mi sosten y mis bragas las deslize hasta mis rodillas y las quite con mis recoste boca a arriba y no soporte mas, una pequeña lagrima traviesa resbalo por mi mejilla.

No dijo nada, solo me prenetro, como las veces era rudo, ejercia demasiada fuerza, mas de la necesaria y a pesar de que ya no era mi primera vez, sangraba, dolia, mucho pero no podia quejarme, si lo hacia me golpearia o pondria una mordasa en mi boca.

Lyon jamas llego con el te que dijo que me aria, seguramente se habria olvidado, no lo culpaba, debia de estar demasiado cansado del mis años en el instituto medio, todo el tiempo atareada con tareas, no descanzaba.

Mientras mi tio Giriko seguia penetrandome salvajemente sin pensar en si alguna vez habia usado proteccion, yo me di el lujo de analizar los sucesos de mi vida.

Mi tio Giriko, me habia violado por primera vez cuando tenia 14 años, y jamas le habia dicho algo a alguien por miedo, miedo a que alguien lastimase a mi tengo amigos, no tengo demasiados intereses y resientemente me habia enterado que alguien prometio quedarse siempre conmigo, sin embargo ahora estaba en X lugar.

Nadie podria salvarme, ni yo misma asi toda la vida sin remedio.A veces me preguntaba si habia hecho algo en mi vida pasada y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Giriko mordio el cuello otra vez, dejando una nueva inconfundibles ganas de vomitar me inundaron.

Cuando Giriko termino conmigo, se fue, no sin antes darme una nalgada en el trasero y amenazarme para que no le dirjera nada a nadie.

Volvi a llorar, sin importarme si el maldito Giriko me veía.

¿Quien era la persona que prometio nunca abadonarme?¿Acaso habia importado tan poco en su vida, que me habia olvidado?

_No hables mucho, tu tambien lo olvidaste_, dijo mi conciencia.

-Maldita sea...-me ize un ovillo en mi cama, y trate de consiliar el sueño, sin taparme con alguna sabana o queria dormir, y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Pero jamas olvidaria sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de mi papa, que me miraban con diversion, oscuridad, sonrisa sadica cuando me escalofrio me recorrio recordando todas sus caricias, si asi pueden llamarse.

Debia quitarme de la cabeza que algun dia alguien vendria a estaria un callejon sin salida.

* * *

_**Tachan!Pido disculpas por la tardanza.**_

_**Gracias a esta neva tecnologia de celulares logre conectar el wifi ami computadora, entrar a internet y poder subir este capitulo!**_

_**Les gusta?Quisiera que me deen mas de un solo reviews.**_

_**Aunque aprecio a Yumari-chan 27 por ser la primera de mis dos fics n_n**_

_**Espero les alla que es corto pero algo es algo no?**_

_**El proximo sera mas largo.**_


	3. Amistad indeseada

_**¿Este fic tiene potencial?Esto no es un lemon. Podra tener algunas escenas medio limon pero solo hasta ahi.**_

Declaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia

Cap 3:

Dormida pude escuchar un clic, seguido la luz de mi habitacion fue encendida. Arrugue la frente.¿Quien era el que osaba despertarme de tal manera?

Me incorpore de la cama, hasta quedar sentada, coloque mis manos en mi rostro, tapandome de la luz, frote mis ojos, diriji mi vista hacia la puerta. Mie hermano Lyon esta apoyado en el marco sonriendo, con una venda blanca tapandole los ojos.

-Llegaras tarde-a grandes sancadas trato de llegar a mi, golpeandose las piernas con la cama maldiciendo al mundo

-¿La venda es para...?-

-Estas desnuda tonta, vine aqui temprano, quize destaparte y hacerte una monumental broma pero...-su cuerpo se tenso y lo vi temblar ligeramente.

-¿Me viste desnuda?-evite el impulso de reir-Lyon...te duchabas conmigo cuando eras mas pequeño, de hecho hasta hace unos años tu...-guiado por mi voz, se acerco a mi y tapo mi boca, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera reprimir el vergonzoso recuerdo.

-!No quiero escucharlo¡-grito nervioso y sonrojado. Comenze a reir, el quito su mano de mi boca y se sento en mi cama, lejos de mi.

-Si no querias verme desnuda solo ubieras golpeado la puerta o me ubieras gritado...-suspire.Él no dijo nada, estaba con la cabeza gacha, frotandose las manos y golpeteando su pie contra el suelo.

Me levante de mi cama, abri mi armario,busque mi ropa interior y tome unas bragas negras y un bracier blanco, me los puse lo mas rapido que pude, revolvi entre mi ropa hasta encontrar mi falda negra, mi camisa de mangas blanca por suerte estaba doblada en una esquina, una vez que ya tenia puesto el unifome me gire para ver a Lyon. Él seguia en la misma posicion, la cabeza gacha, frotandose las manos y golpeando el pie en el suelo.

-Lyon...-murmuré. Pego un salto a la mencion de su nombre pero no dijo nada. Su pie se detuvo y lentamente quito la venda de sus ojos, pero su vista estaba fija en el suelo, camine hacia él y me sente a su lado en la cama, tome su mano y dibuje pequeños circulos invisibles con mi pulgar -¿Que es lo q...?-no me dejo continuar ya que me envolvio en un abrazo. Sus manos estaban en cintura y su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello, unas pequeñas gotas resvalaban, mojando mi camisa. Puse mis manos al rededor de su cintura y lo atraje mas a mi.

-Lo vi...-dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Con mi mano izquierda acaricie su rubio cabello. Suave, pense

-¿Que?-pregunte sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Él se separo levemente de mi, apoyo su frente con la mia y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

-Vi a Spirit en su oficina con...-volvio a esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello pero no dejo de hablar- con una mujer, tuve mis sospechas pero no crei que fueran verdad... -no dije ninguna palabra y continue con mi accion de acariciarle el cabello-...¿no diras nada?...-no respondi-¿Maka...?-silencio.

De un empujon me alejo de él con el seño fruncido, los puños apretados y el rostro completamente rojo, por la furia.

-!Tu lo sabias¡-grito poniendose de pie-¡¿Por que no me dijiste?!-suspiré. Imite su accion y me puse de pie tambien, me pare frente a él, lo tome por los hombros. Apesar de su edad Lyon era alto, de mi misma altura. Su gesto se aligero pero aun asi estaba enojado.

-Lyon...la primera vez que lo vi, tenia 7 años, no sabia que pensar, pense que estariamos mejor si aparentaba que no habia visto nada...-

-Si, pero...¿yo tenia derecho a saberlo no te parece?-se cruzo de brazos, fulminandome con la mirada.

-Tu tenias 4 años recien cumplidos...-puso los ojos en blanco

-Ubieras esperado a que tuviera...no lo se...10 o 9...pero ya no importa, ¿Que pasara con mamá?-pregunto volviendo a sentarse en mi cama, ya mas calmado.

-No se lo digas-suplique. Fruncio el seño y me sente junto a él.

-¿Por que?-

-Mamá aun no esta lista, pero te juro que se lo diremos tu y yo. Es mejor que se entere por nosotros que cuando entre a la oficina de Spirit y lo agarre con las manos en la masa-se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama, mirando el techo, acomodo sus manos detras de su cabeza.

-¿Como no me di cuenta?Deberia haberlo sabido...-me incline y bese su frente, luego acaricie su cabello, cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, yo soy la que debe acerse cargo de estas cosas, soy la mayor...-abrio los ojos de golpe, y me miro con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me estas ocultando otras cosas...?-trague grueso.

-No-menti-Oye...se hace tarde-de un salto se levanto de la cama, corrio hacia la puerta y en 5 minutos ya estaba listo.

-¿Nos vamos juntos?-pregunto asomandose por la puerta.

El uniforme del instituto de Lyon era una camisa blanca, unos pantalones celestes, una corbata celeste, y una chaqueta celeste con el logo de la escuela en el hombro celeste.

-Claro-antes de que Lyon apareciera en mi puerta, yo ya tenia todo mi bolso,apague las luces de mi habitacion y sali.

-Maka...-llamo Lyon mientras caminabamos tranquilamente por la cera.

Al parecer Lyon olvido usar sus lentes de contacto, convirtiendo el seis en un ocho.A mitad del camino nos dimos cuenta que no habia nadie en la calle, ni siquiera nuestra vecina que usualmente despertaba a las siete de la mañana, se sentaba frente a su casa y admiraba el paisaje. Eso nos dio una pista. Lyon se detubo para revisar la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo, nos reimos un largo rato y decidimos olvidar el pequeño incidente e ir sin ningun apuro hacia la escuela.

-¿Si?-repondi volteando a verlo. Me mir fijamente y sus mejillas se tieron de un rosa, dificil de notar. Que ternura, pense sonriendo

-No es normal en mi decir esto, pero...te quiero-rapidamente desvio la mirada y apresuro su caminar.

Abri los ojos, era comun de Lyon decir abiertamente sus sentimientos, solo un par de veces se atrevio a llorar frente a mi, incluyendo hoy, fue una tremenda sorpresa el que mi pequeño hermano diga ''te quiero'' si que yo le de algo a cambio o tenga que tres grandes sancadas para poder alcanzarlo, lo atrape por detras y detuvimos el paso. Él se removio incomodo debajo de mis brazos

-¿Que haces?!Sueltame Maka¡-trato de libererarse de mis brazos, pero yo los tenia enredados y bien sujetados.

-Oh...mi hermanito esta creciendo...-multiples besos mios fueron a parar a su cabeza-!Que orgullo¡-dejo de forsejear, suspiro.

-Tonta...-se volteo y me asi por unos segundos, quiza aflojaba el agarre. El aire era refrescante y tranquilizador, el sol estaba demasiado ardiente ese dia, pero la brisa lograba calmar un poco el calor que comenzabamos a sentir, el olor de la mañana era realmente delicioso y dulce, por un momento ese dia parecia ser perfecto pero no todo puede ser perfecto.

-Mira que tenemos aqui, pero si es la pechos planos...-dijo una voz detras de mi. Muy a nuestro pesar,mi hermano y yo nos separamos para ver a la persona que habia hablado.

Era ese albino de ojos carmin, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre...¿Soul?.Vestia el mismo uniforme que yo, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca que al parecer no tenia corbata, una chaqueta negra de cuero, tenia un arete de plata en su oreja izquierda, no lo habia visto ayer y y traia puestas unas botas militares ¿eso estaba permitido?.Su hermano Wes estaba junto a él, parecia nervioso.

-H-hola Maka...-murmuro Wes sonriendo puesta una camisa azul marino con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones de jean negros y unas converse blancas.

-¿Oye podrias no coquetear con la primera chica que veas por un dia en tu vida...?Y si lo ases que no sea con una pechos planos como ella...-la verdad era que Wes tenia el aspecto y la voz para conquistar a la chica en la cual pusiera el ojo pero yo era la escepcion.Él insulto que Soul habia hecho hacia mi, no me importo demasiado asi que lo pase por alto, pero este insulto no fue bien recibido por mi hermano. ¿Mencione ya que Lyon es sobreprotector?

-¿Acabas de decirle a mi hermana pechos planos?-guñó mi un paso al frente en gesto de querer iniciar una pelea con Soul.

-Ignoralo Lyon, se te va a hacer tarde si no te apuras-lo mire impasible demostrando que hablaba en serio. Fruncio el seño pero asintio y dirijiendole una ultima mirada asesina al albino menor, se fue corriendo veloz como un rayo.

-Adios Wes, justo en verte-sonrei y el aparto la mirada pero pude distinguir una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ya vete, no? Quiero estar lejos de ti al menos fuera de la escuela-bufó Soul. Suspiré. No queria tener problemas con los hijos de una de las amigas intimas de mi madre. Me di media vuelta y corri, no es que se me estaba haciendo tarde ni nada, solo no queria estar cerca de ese albino. Su mirada daba cierta grima.

Al llegar a la escuela, paso lo de siempre, los insultos, ya comenzaban a hartarme, pero no podia hacer nada, tendria que aguartarlos unos años cansada

.Rapidamente camine hacia mi salon, cuando alfin llegue, me apresure y tome haciendo en mi lugar como siempre hacia, aun tenia media hora antes de que comienzen las clases, saque uno mis libros favoritos de mi bolso, deje el libro sobre la mesa y acomode el bolso debajo de la mesa.

El profesor habia faltado y teniamos hora libre, me la pase leyendo todo el tiempo sin nadie que me sonar el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, tome la manzana que Rose, mi abuela, seguramente habia puesto y me dirigí hacia la terraza de la escuela.

Subi las escaleras con mucho dolor en mis piernas, dos noches seguidas duelen bastante.Dí las gracias kami-sama cuando al fin logre llegar a la puerta, al abrirla verifique si habia hay moros en la costa,pense suspirando relajada.

Apoye mi espalda contra el muro que compartian la escuela y una casa junto a ella. Tome el libro que estaba llevando todo el tiempo, le di un mordisco a mi manzana y comenze a leer.

Paso un buen rato y yo aun seguia enfocada en el libro, hasta que detuve mi lectura abruptamente al ver como unas gotas de sangre caian en las paginas del libro. Sin pensarlo dos veces tape mi nariz y tire mi cabeza hacia atraz.

-¿Que haces aqui?-una voz conocida con algo de molestia izo acto de pude ver de quien se trataba ya que de pronto una punsada en mi cabeza me izo marear-Oye...-volvio a hablar el desconocido.

Mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse y por mas que intentara abrirlos estos volvian a querrer cerarse, baje mi cabeza y mi mano perdio fuerza por lo que mi nariz pudo sangrar la poco fuerza que me quedaba me puse de rodillas, pero fue demasiado tarde para ponerme de pie, una gran sumbido en mi cabeza me izo perder el ultimo que recuerdo es una voz gritando mi nombre.

_-¿De verdad te iras?-pregunté.Tenia ganas de llorar pero no queria hacerlo frente a é .Tenia que ser una niña fuerte._

_-Lo siento Maka, no esta en mi, pero prometeme algo...-asentí lo que sea que él me pidiera con tal de que estubiera siempre a mi lado-Olvidame...Maka olvidame...ya no podremos volver a vernos o ser amigos, lo siento..._

_!NO¡_

Al abrir los ojos, mi respiracion era acelerada pero con un poco de esfuerzo logre calamarme, al mirar el techo,me senti confundida ¿desde cuando en la terraza hay techo?

Estaba en una cama, las sabanas eran verdes, y las paredes eran blancas, una vez encaje las partes del rompecabezas, casi me agarra un ataque cuando descubro estaba en la enfermeria. Desesperada me sente en la cama y una punzada cruzo mi cabeza. Con ambas manos sujete los lados de mi cabeza.

-Tranquila niña...-dijo una voz junto a mi. Gire mi rostro y me encontre con la sorisa burlona de mi albino menos favorito- te diste un fuerte golpe, fue una suerte que ubiera estado ahi-estaba sentado a mi derecha en una silla de madera que parecia bastante incomoda y desde mi lugar podia detectar el olor a sudor que él poseia.

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta mas inteligente que podría haber dado. El dolor de cabeza todavia estaba presente y el dolor en mi entrepierna no ayudaba.Él suspiro frustrado, como si fuera una niña y el tuviera que explicarme que el hada de los dientes no existe.

-Yo subi a la terraza, estabas tapandote la nariz, me parecio muy raro y tambien tenias la cabeza hacia atras, no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde que tu nariz estaba sangrando y no fue un sangradito pequeño, era como si brotara agua de una mangera...-fruncio el seño, confundido- fuiste lo suficientemente tonta como para tratar de pararte y te desmayaste, tu cabeza dio contra el suelo y gracias a mi-se puso de pie y se apunto con el pulgar-estas aqui, ahora quiero que te arrodilles y me des las gracias.

En un suspiro me tire hacia atras e ignore lo que el albino estaba diciendo acerca de darle las gracias a mi ''heroe'' por salvarme la vida.

-Oye...-él me fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada, seguramente estaba enojado por que interrumpi su monologo hacerca de los heroes-Gracias...

-¿Solo eso...?Eres de pocas palabras...-murmuró y volvio a tomar asiento en la silla de madera, tapó su rostro con sus manos, gruño su rostro y fijo su vista en mi, ¿qué había en su mirada?¿Arrepentimiento?¿Enojo? ¿Culpa?-Yo tambien queria disculparme por la patada que te di ayer en la cena, estaba enojado contigo por lo que paso en el pasillo, aun lo estoy...-fruncio el seño.

-No hablo con desconocidos-respondi simplemente. Él abrio los ojos sorprendido y río.

-¿Qué?¿Acáso a la niña buena no le dejan hablar con desconocidos?-su risa se alargo por mas tiempo, era una risa estruendosa y hasta me pregunte por que no venia ningun profesor a preguntar por que tanto alboroto.

-Lamento si fui tosco, tengo orgullo de hombre,¿sabes?-dijo limpiando las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos carmin-Tu lo heriste, profundamente-agregó serio.

-Que quede claro que estoy dando las gracias por ayudarme en la terraza-desvie la mirada. Por alguna razon sus ojos carmin me hacian sentir incomoda.

-Eres terca...pero lo acepto, despues de todo fue mi culpa el que allamos chocado en el pasillo...-rodo los ojos y levanto mas manos al aire, como si se estubiera librando de un crimen que no cometio-Soy nuevo y no quiero tener enemigos- suspiro pasandose la mano por el cabello-Y menos si es una chica, eso no es nada cool...-extendio su mano izquierda hacia mi en señal de querer estrecharlas conmigo-Mi nombre es Soul Evans...-mantuvo su mano en el aire, esperando pacientemente que yo imitara su accion.¿Era solo yo o era un albino bipolar?Hasta hace unas horas no queria ni verme y ahora quiere hacer las pases.

Suspire. Estrechar las manos con el albino por alguna razon me hacia sentir una nerviosa, ese chico tenia la apariencia de que me traeria problemas, mas de los que ya tengo.

Mi sexto sentido me gritaba ''NO LO AGAS'', pero algo en su mirada burlona y divertida, sus ojos rojos iguales a la sangre, su sonrisa torcida me incito a hacerlo.

Tome la sabana, envolvi mi mano con ella para que mi palma no tocara la del albino, el miro confundido manteniendo su mano en el aire.

-No permito que me toquen los hombres-me apresure a explicar continuando con mi accion de envolver mi mano.

-¿Pero hoy tu y tu hermano estaban...?-comento dudando de mi explicacion.

-Mi hermano es la escepcion...-cerre los ojos y sonrei divertida por la curiosidad del albino-¿Quieres hacer las pases o no?-asintio lentamente-Maka Albarn, gusto en conocerte Soul Evans-su mano apenas y podia sujetar mi mano envuelta pero no le importo al parecer.

-Igualmente Maka Albarn...-sonrio y sus dientes de tiburon salieron a la luz.

¿Hacer amistad con un extraño albino de ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos sera buena idea?

_**¡tachan!¡Espero que les guste mi tercer capitulo1!**_

_**¿Fui demasiado rapido?En realidad yo tambien me enojaria si alguien no quisiera aceptar mi ayuda, pero la perdonaria n.n**_

_**El proximo fin de semana publicare el cuarto capitulo**_

_**¡Bye!**_


	4. Sinceridad

_**¿Que tal?**_

_**Quiero disculparme por mis faltas de ortografía, como ya he dicho en mis anteriores capitulos u.u**_

_**Mi computadora no posee NINGUN programa, los capitulos los escribo en Wordpad que no es lo mismo que Microsoft Office ya que no te muestra cuales son tus faltas de ortografí unica forma de tener internet es activando el wifi de mi celular, cosa que es dificil porque no siempre tengo muy buena señal.**_

_**Destino o casualidad no tiene muchos capitulos con faltas de ortografía porque yo utilizaba la computadora de mi abuela para corregir y actualizar pero ya no tiene internet ni anda su computadora asi que...hasta que pueda programar mi computadra tendran que leerlo siento, pero tratare de corregir lo que pueda a mano.;D **_

Cap 4:

-Bueno...em...ya puedes soltar mi mano-dije jalando mi mano hacia sentia incomoda, de alguna u otra manera, el siquiera saber que estaba siendo amigable con un chico que apenas conocia ayer. ¿Que tal si sabe quienes son mis padres y quiere sacar provecho?¿Será el hijo de alguna amante de Spirit que viene a vengarse?¿Y si es parte de alguna mafia que quiere secuestrarme para ganar dinero facil?.No. Tal vez estoy exagerando,¿No?

-Oh si, lo siento-rapidamente solto mi mano y coloco las suyas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra-entonces...-murmuro dirijiendo sus ojos al suelo.

-¿Entonces qué?-quite la sabana de mis regaso, tome mis zapatillas y las deje encima de la cama. Soul permanecia callado.

Tome una zapatilla-la derecha, y afloje sus cordones,luego coloque mi pie dentro de ella, todo el tiempo mirando de reojo al albino que parecia estar en su ate los cordones imite la accion con mi zapatilla del pie izquierdo, pise firme el suelo, comprobando que no estubieran mal puestas.

Aun tenia mi chaqueta de cuero asi que solo necesitaba ir a el salon de clases por mi mi cabeza y descubri que el albino se habia ido.¿Se habra ido a informar de su posicion a la mafia?.No le di demasiada importancia y tambaleante me dirigí al salon.

Una vez revise que todo estubiera en orden en mi bolso, fui hacia la salida.

Este dia habia sido muy...¿agitado? es la palabra la mañana el pequeño secreto de mi padre...mejor dicho...Spirit y sus infidelidades fue descubrierto por la persona menos esperada, es que pensara que mi hermano menor es tonto, mas bien pense que el pequeño Lyon Albarn tendria el don de la curiosidad, o al menos que fuera tan fuerte como para investigar a Spirit y descubrir en el camino hacia la escuela me tope con los hermanos Evans cuyo apellido signfica algo solo que sigue siendo un misterio sumado a que la señora Evans me dijo ''Lo siento'',¿Por que se disculpo?¿Por el comportamiento de su hijo?Si asi fuera yo pediria perdon de ultimo esta el extraño sangrado de nariz seguido de un desmayo para finalizar con una reconciliacion con el albino . Este dia fue agotada, acaricie mi cabello con mi mano ñaba mis habituales a suspirar, levante mi perdi enel cielo, en su tranquilidad, en su pacibidad en el aire que agitaba mis cabellos.

Como desearia otra Girikos, sin Spirits, sin memorias borradas, sin personas que dicen quedarse a mi lado, ser mis amigos y luego a la primera oportunidad se van.

¿Por que?Soy buena ¿o no?

Hacia caso a todo, seguia al pie de la letra lo que mis padres me decian, siempre cumpli con sus espectativas por mas imposibles que sean, sin embargo, no siempre la vida te sonrie.

_A mi no_, pense.

-¡Ya llegue¡-grite al cruzar la puerta de entrada de mi abuela Rose, camino hacia mi y me abrazo.¿Que?

-R-Rose,¿sucede algo?-pregunte apartandola ligeramente de mi.

A mi abuela, no le gustaba que la llama ''abuela'', decia que la hacia sentir demasiado ella tenia 55 años.

-Estoy tan contenta por ti Maka-susurro con lagrimas saliendole de los ojos que me apresure a tenia la tendencia a lloran vez Lyon y yo la llevamos a ver una orquesta y de la nada se puso a llorar apenas vio a el director moverse.

-¿Por que?

-Isiste un amigo...-¿Que?Amigo...

-¿Que amigo Rose?-Enarco una ceja y del bolsillo de su falda saco el telefono inalambrico de la casa diciendo ''para ti'', se dio media vuelta adentrandose en la cocina.

La observe de espaldas mientras se iva. Su cabello era castaño, estaba atado en una coleta muy alta, sus ojos eran marron chocolate, su altura era de maso menos de un metro cincuenta y cinco, siempre usabas faldas, normalmente hasta los tobillos,y las convinaba con una camisa, un dia de estos deberia ir con Rose de compras y regalarle un poco de ropa para variar un poco.

-¿Hola?-dije cuando estube segura qe Rose habia entrado en la abuela tenia los oidos muy agudos dependiendo del un suspiro detraz del telefono.

-Eres muy descortes niña...-

-¿Quien habla?-no lograba decifrar la identidad de esa voz, pero se me hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Soul...-suspiro-solo pasaron unos minutos desde que estuvimos juntos y ya ni me recuerdas,eso no es ser descortes eso es crueldad-

-¿Como sabes mi numero?-pregunte evadiendo su chiste que no me izo ninguna gracia.

-¿Conoces a mi familia?¿Sabes de nuestra posicion economica,verdad?-pregunto en tono cansado y aburrido.

-No-lo escuche atragantarse con algo y tocer fuertemente seguido de gritar un ¿¡Estas bromeando!?-No conosco a tu familia, tampoco su enocomia...-me interrumpio.

-Maka si yo quisiera podria comprar la empresa de tus padres-con tono divertido lo escuche reir.¿El conocia a mis padres?-Por si te lo preguntas investigue sobre tus padres, ¿acaso pensabas que dejaria entrar a unos deconocidos a mi casa?

-¿Que quieres?-solte bien que alla hecho las pases con el albino pero eso de andar llamando a las casas, era algo que no me gustaba demasiado.

-¿Por que te fuiste?-exclamo enojado, sabiendo a que se referia a mi ''escapada'' de la enfermeroa

-No es tu problema-tal vez habia sido un poco brusca, pero es que era la verdad.Él no era nadie para interrogarme y comenzaba a pensar en el como un serio acosador.

-Oye niña...-hablo entre el seño aunque no pudiera verme.

-Mi nombre es Maka , no niña- Soul deberia tener un premio llamado ''Capacidad de rabia''.No llevabamos ni 20 minutos hablando y ya estaba haciendome enojar.

.Esta bien Maka-bufo-deberias haberte quedado en la enfermeria, en tu estado era peligroso que te fueras sola...-

-¿Te importa?-solte sin pensarlo y luego me arrepenti

-Para serte franco...no, pero estabas bajo mi tutela por orden del director y si algo te pasa es mi respon... .Sin faltarme nervio presione elboton rojo para cortar la seguro estaria enojado por que corte su monologo pero que mas da, solo es otra persona falsa que intenta engañarme.

Cuidadosamente deje el telefono inalambrico en la mesa de la cocina, pero de un momento a otro volvio a sonar y al fijamarme en el identificador, gruñi y le dije a Rose que si el mismo numero volvia a llamar que solo lo dejara sonar, confundida ella me dijo que si y pregunto quien habia llamado.

-Una persona indeseada-respondi dandome la vuelta y dirijiendome hacia las escaleras.

Ya estando frente a la puerta de mi habitacion, de golpe encendi la luz y no di un paso dentro hasta que confirme que no habia señales de y me recoste boca abajo en mi cama.

-Maka, voy a salir de compras-dijo Rose asomandose por la puerta, yo solo ize un ruido en respuesta-!si ocurre algo llamame¡-grito mientras se iva.

De pronto la puerta se cerro, lo que me parecio raro ya que no habia ninguna corriente de en la cama, encontrandome a Giriko apoyado sobre la puerta, fulminandome con la grueso¿Otra vez?

-Hoy no vengo por eso Makita aunque me estas tentando demasiado con es posicion-rapidamente me sente en la cama bajando unos sentimetros mas mi falda y acomodando mis manos sobre mi regaso.

-¿Quien era?-pregunto de repente, estaba enojado.

-¿Q-Qui-en?-apenas podia hablar sin tartamudear, siempre pasaba lo mismo, yo tartamudeando, creo que debe ser por que le tengo un profundo miedo o quiza por que temo que si lo desafio inconsientemente pueda hacerle algo a Lyon o a mi madre.

-No te hagas la tonta...-sus manos se convirtieron en puños y hablaba entre dientes-ese chico que llamo hace un momento...-a paso lento se acerco a mi, y con su rodilla me golpeo en el estomago, al instante cai al suelo.

-¿no estas pensando en contarle?ya sabes lo quete pasara si lo haces, ¿tan poco te importa madre?Kami es una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y con clase, seria una lastima que algo malo le pasara ¿no crees?¿y que hay de el pequeño Lyon?solo tiene doce años...¿quieres verlos sufrir Makita?-negue con la cabeza-te lo he dicho un millon de veces, dices algo y ellos pagaran las consecuencias-un sonido lo interrumpio, era mi no.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto viendo hacia todos lado en busca de dicho aparato.

-E-es mi c-ce-lular...-murmure aun sintiendo el dolor de la patada de hace unos minutos.

-Contesta...-se sento en la cama, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño.

A duras penas y podia moverme, el tenia demasiada fuerza, olgre ponerme de mi bolso, saque el celular y en la pantalla vi ''numero desconocido''.

Por Favor que no sea el, pense, rogando por que Soul se alla rendido en llamarme y continuar con su regaño.

-H-hola-Giriko me dio una patada, logrando que callera hacia adelante, con el trasero practicamente en su cara y mis brazos extendidos con mis palmas sobre el suelo.

''No tartamudees '' lei entre labios.

-Al fin contestas...-susurro la voz de Soul al otro lado del telefono-oye lo siento, no quize ofenderte es solo que me enfade mucho cuando te fuiste sin mi, despues de todo somos amigos ¿no?-

-Soul este no un buen momento...-murmure viendo de reojo como Giriko fruncia los labios, convirtiendolos en una fina linea.

-¿Sigues enojada?ya pedi disculpas-sonaba realmente arrepentido y lo ubiera perdonado de no ser por la situacion en la que me encontraba.

-Lo hablamos mañana¿de acuerdo?estoy un poco...ocupada y no puedo hablar mucho...-

-De acuerdo, mañana te buscare a tu casa.

-¿!Que¡?Oye espe...-pero me me sujeto fuertemente por el hombro y al girarme hacia el, una bofetada me dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda.

-Estas en problemas muy serios Makita...-una sonrisa sadica aparecio en su rostro y supe lo que vendria.

-¿Como te fue en la escuela hija?-pregunto mi madre cuando me sente en la mesa.

-Bien...-respondi con un indescriptible dolor en todo mi lo habia hecho de nuevo y esta vez si que estaba enojado.

-Makita hoy ire a llevarle a tu padre su almuerzo, el muy tonto se lo olvido y hace tiempo que no voy a su oficina a visitarlo, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-asenti sin muchas ganas-!Perfecto¡!Marie ven un momento por favor¡-grito mi madre, sacandome de mis oscuros pensamientos.¿Marie?

-Si señora Albarn-dijo una mujer entrando al cabello era naraja, sus ojos se color miel y extrañamente uno de ellos-el izquierdo, tenia un parche, y vesti informalmente.A mi madre no le gustaba que Rose vistiera un atuendo de sirvienta, ella decia que no era nuestra empleada, y lo hacia porque ella queria trabajar, aun asi Rose siempre insistia en querer usar traje, supongo que eso mismo se aplica a...Marie.

-Marie te presento a mi hija Maka, Maka ella es Marie, ella trabajara aqui por tiempo indefinido-sonrio mi madre, Marie izo una reverencia y yo solo asenti mirandola fijamente.

-¿Lo sabe Rose?-al instante mi madre borro su sonrisa y nego con la cabeza.

-Aun no se lo he dicho, pero creo recordar que ella habia pedido vacaciones y por que no hacerlo definitivo, ella podra seguir viviendo aqui por supuesto pero no quero que siga trabajando, me ase sentir...-

-¿Aprovechada?-asintio frunciendo el señ que mi palabra fue inapropiada pero era la verdad aunque doliera.

-¿Marie podrias recalentar la comida de mi esposo?-pregunto mi madre sonriendo hacia Marie.A pesar de que mi madre era gentil y amable con todos, algo me izo sospechar que se conocian de algo.¿Quiza sean amigas de la universidad?

Se que tal vez ''recalentar la comida'', no es algo que aria una mujer que tiene dinero en 5 bancos diferentes pero asi era mi madre, humilde.

Sorprendentemente, Marie fue muy rapida al preparar la comida de Spirit, lo que me parecio un poco tonto dado a que si Spirit tenia hambre bien podria comprarse algo por ahi ¿no?


	5. El comienzo del infierno

Cap 5:

En este momento podía recordar con total claridad las letras de una canción:

_''Muerto me es todo un sueño...despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla''_

Se me hacia tan...como decirlo, como ''anillo al dedo''.

Mi madre no paraba de caminar, el chófer del auto había tocado la bocina de su auto, llamándonos, y ninguna de las dos se tomo la molestia de decirle sentí muy mal por el.

Mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar, y mi madre aun no quería ceder en su quería molestarla, de seguro ahora estaría analizando que hacer respecto a Spirit.

Al anochecer llegamos a casa y mi madre rápidamente subió a su cuarto, encerrándose, pero no para llorar, no escuche ningún extraño .

-¿Donde estaban?estaba muy preocupada...-en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo, estaba Rose, con sus anteojos de medialuna rosados puestos, un vestido de dormir rojo y un gato...¿en sus piernas?

-Rose¿que es eso?-pregunte yendo hacia ella mientras señalaba al pelo era de un extraño color purpura y un tierno sombrero de bruja puesto.

-Un gato¿que mas?-fruncio el ceño hecho mal mi pregunta.

-Corrijo...¿que hace ese gato aquí?-coloque mis brazos en mi no nos permita tener mascotas y cuando se enterara de que ''la vieja'', como le decía el, había traído un felino, no se pondría muy feliz, en especial cunado el era alérgico a ellos.

-Lo encontre en la puerta del supermercado-el gato salto y se recostó en su regazo, Rose acarició su oreja y el gato cerro los ojos ronroneando-¿Es lindo verdad?deberíamos quedárnoslo, tengo un nombre perfecto...-bueno...dicen que las mascotas hacen un buen ambiente, Me senté en la mesa junto a ella.

-¿Cual?-pregunte acariciando el lomo del gato purpura, parecía ser bueno.

-Wrath...

-¿Por que ese nombre?¿Tiene algun significado?

para molestar a Spirit...-no lo entiendo

-¿Que tiene que ver ese nombre con...?

-Los jovenes de hoy hacen demasiadas preguntas...-rei ligeramente y el gato paso del regazo de Rose al mio, dejando algunos pelos purpuras en mis vaqueros y en mi camisa roja, la tome con cuidado de no lastimarla y la alce frente a mi.

-Em...¿Rose?Creo que no podrás llamarlo Wrath...

-¿Por que?-vaje al gato y me prepare para ver la cara de Rose.

-Es hembra...-abrio la boca y luego la cerro, su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Ella estaba mas ciega de lo que pensaba.

-!Maka¡!Cariño quieres venir un momento¡-grito mi madre aun en su decepcionada de no poder seguir acariciando a la linda de irme le dije a Rose que cuando volviera pensaríamos en un nombre para la gatita.

-De acuerdo-dijo seria.

Toque la puerta dos veces antes de escuchar un ''pasa'' desde adentro de la madre estaba en el balcón con una vaso lleno alta el tope de un liquido sospechoso y sosteniendo un cigarrillo con su mano libre. Ella nunca había fumado o bebido alcohol.

-Eres lo mas preciado en mi vida Maka, también Lyon por supuesto...los amo a ambos...-bebio un sorbo del liquido del vaso y dio una calada a su cigarrillo, pero al parecer no le gusto ya que comenzó a toser y arrojo el cigarrillo por el balcon-aun no me acostumbro al sabor...soy una inutil-sonrio casi imperceptible.

-Mama...-me acerque a ella y apoyamos nuestros antebrazos en la orilla del balcón, era de mármol, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca, de los sonidos tranquilizantes, del bello jardín que mi madre, Lyon, Rose y yo habíamos hecho. Fue duro y aun tengo algo de tierra en lugares que no quiero mencionar, pero valió la pena, al ver esas rosas de todos los colores y mis flores favoritas, orquídeas, plantadas al rededor de un enorme roble , mi madre decía que el roble simbolizaba la valentía, dijo que había comprado esta casa principalmente porque poseía un roble.

-Maka, mi amor, hay algo para ti en el escritorio, pero promete que no lo abrirás hasta que estés en tu habitación...-no sabia que era lo que se proponía, pero cumpliría con sus deseos aunque estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Lo prometo mama...

-Lo sabias...¿no es así?-suspire y ella me ofreció su whisky con unos cubitos de el vaso, de vidrio, con la mano izquierda, y le di un sorbo, demasiado largo para alguien que no tomara alcohol pero para que engañarnos, desde que tenia 14 años comencé a tomar sola, nadie lo sabia ademas de mi y las botellas vacías bajo mi .

-Eres una niña buena Maka, se que lo isiste por que pensaste que era lo mejor...-me dio un beso en la coronilla seguido de un ligero empujón de caderas-debes entender que eres joven y debes vivir la vida, si te preocupas por todos me quitas mi propósito como madre...-rio y se balanceo un poco, velozmente la sujete antes de que callera.

-Lo sien...

-No te disculpes...no isiste nada malo, en realidad yo lo sabia, tu padre tiene amantes antes de casarnos...-¿Que?.Sabia que el mujeriego de Spirit seria capas de engañar a mi mama con lo que sea que tuviera dos piernas y caminara pero...jamas pensé que seria así.

-Si lo sabias...¿por que...?-fijo su vista en mi y sonrió.

-¿Me case con el?-asenti, no muy segura-fue un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres, osea tus abuelos-dio otro sorbo a su whisky-al principio no lo quería pero poco a poco el logro enamorarme...-observo atentamente su vaso y sonrió triste.

-Mama...-murmure, tanteando el terreno

-¿Si?

-Spirit no fue tu primer amor ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, cariño...-paso su brazo por mis hombros, me atrajo a ella y acarició mi cabello.

-¿Como se llamaba?

- Stephan...Wrath, aun nos hablamos, creo que tiene un hijo, no recuerdo su nombre...-Wrath...por eso Rose quiso llamar a la gatita Wrath, para hacerle burla a Spirit que el no era el prime amor de mi madre.¿Que tiene la abuela contra Spirit?

-¿Que te parece un poco de karaoke?-soltó de la nada irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos y sin que yo dijera algo, me solto y se dirigió hacia el librero, en el medio se podía ver un pequeño reproductor de música, tomo un cd, que estaba arriba del reproductor, toco un botón y coloco el cd dentro del sonido de campanillas inundo la habitación, parecía ser melancólica.

-_**Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know .That baby you're the best **_...-cantaba a coro con la voz de Lana Del Rey, mi mama era una buena un rápido sorbo del whisky, el hielo ya se había derretido por completo,dejo el vaso encima del reproductor y puso sus manos en sus caderas y fue subiéndolas lentamente, dirigiéndolas a su cabeza, mientras balanceaba las caderas al ritmo de la canción-canta conmigo Makita...-sacudio su peinado perfecto, le gustaba se acerco a mi, enlazo nuestras manos, las alzo por encima de nuestras cabezas y tratamos de retomar la cancion.

-_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like your stare, Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere, Nothing scares me anymore**_-cantamos al unisonó.Mi mama soltó nuestro agarre y empezó a pasearse por la habitación girando, saltando, cantando y sonriendo.

_**-Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best...-**_me señalo y se tambaleo un poco-_** I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, Oh, oh...**_-no sabia que sabia si debía dejarla ahí o detenerla, lo único que yo hacia en esa habitación era ser espectadora, observando sus movimientos como un halcón, cuidando en que el algún mal movimiento provocado por el alcohol, se lastimara o seguía cantando.

-_**I'm feelin' electric tonight, Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99, Got my bad baby by my heavenly side, Oh if I go, I'll die happy tonight...-**_alzo los brazos en el aire y su vestido negro, muy pegado a su cuerpo se movió hacia arriba, ocasionando que la menos de la mitad de su muslo saliera a la luz-_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like your stare, Honey, I'm on fire I feel it everywhere, Nothing scares me anymore...-**_se acerco a mi, y repitió la acción de enlazar nuestras manos y elevarlas por encima de nuestras cabezas, solo que esta vez, no me pidió que cantar, ella balanceaba de izquierda a derecha sus caderas y su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando fijamente a nuestros pies.

_**-Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best**_-levanto la mirada y la fijo en mi, me sonrió y continuo cantando-_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, Oh, oh**_-bajo nuestras manos y ella seguía cantando y manteniendo su mirada fija en mi-_**I think I'll miss you forever, Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies, Late is better than never, Even if I'm gone I'm gonna drive, drive**_-entonces comenzamos a girar, y a girar, y a girar, a pesar de todo, del mareo que probablemente podría estar sintiendo, de las nauseas por el alcohol y las vueltas y que en cualquier momento perdería el balance, no paro de cantar-_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, Oh, oh**_-giramos...giramos...y giramos, me sorprendió que no me hubiera mareado o caído.

-_**Kiss me hard before you go, Summer time sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best**_-dejamos de girar y ella coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me abrazo, confusa por su acción, puse mis manos al rededor de su cintura, uniéndolas en su paro de cantar pero ahora mas bien parecía un susurro-_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, Oh, oh...**_-al terminar la canción, se separo delicadamente de ella, había lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Cantas muy bien...mama...-murmure y ella me dio un beso en la coronilla

-Ya es la hora...-susurro en voz baja-¡Maka mira la hora!-me reprendio como si recién hubiera sabido la hora que era, siempre lo supo.¿Estara sobria?-Ve a tu habitacion-la abraze fuerte antes de soltarla, no se porque hice eso, aspire su perfume natural, olía a...primavera, a flores, a naturaleza-Es hora de dormir...-por un momento me pareció que lo dijo para si misma, la solté, me di la vuelta y cuando estaba parada justo debajo de la puerta, mi madre hablo:

-Lee el papel que deje en tu habitación ¿si? -asenti, lista para irme pero su voz me detuvo otra vez-¿Maka?

-¿Si?

-Te amo...

-Yo te amo mucho mas mamá-sonrei y ella se dirigió a su era mi señal para irme.

Estaba agotada, demasiada acción por un día. Me senté en mi cama pero un papel en mi mesita, debajo de una lampara, llamo mi atencion¿Sera el papel que dijo mamá?Lo tome y comenze a leer.

_Maka, eres mi mas grande tesoro y orgullo, confió ciegamente en que cuidaras a tu hermano, lo educaras con las cosas buenas con las que yo te eduque a ti, le explicaras lo bueno y lo malo. Cuida que no se meta en problemas. Te amo._

_Veras otra carta junto a esta, cuando sientas que estas lista para saberlo todo, ábrela, pero solo cuando estés amo_

_No culpes a tu padre por mi decisión, planee todo,mucho antes de que nos casamos planee la fecha, la hora, todo, es lo que quise en ese tiempo y es lo que amo_

_Los amo, mis bebes, ahora y por siempre. Adiós._

¿Adios?...Es una carta de despedida, pensé alarmada.

Corrí hacia la habitación de mi madre, golpee la puerta y nadie me abría, al borde de la desesperación comencé a dar fuertes patadas a la maldita puerta, seguí aporreando la puerta hasta que la madera se rompió, esperanzada seguí pateando el mismo lugar donde creció un agujero, metí mi mano en el agujero, varios trozos de madera rasgaron mi piel, algunos entraron directamente, dolió mucho pero eso no importaba, conseguí encontrar la manija de la puerta, se abrió, y mis peores sospechas se isieron realidad.

En el balcón, con un vestido blanco, estaba mi madre, pero esta vez no estaba bebiendo o bailando , no, estaba arriba del barandal de balcón, mirándome fijamente, y la canción que habíamos cantado hace unos minutos volvió a seguía la canción con los labios.

-_**Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime sadness..**_- sonreía, estaba feliz, cuando logre salir de mi estado de shock, no me hice esperar y corrí en su dirección lo mas rápido que pudieron mis piernas -_**I just wanted you to know...**_-ella de un paso hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer, estaba completamente sobria, podía notarlo en sus ojos, lentamente abrió los brazos como si fuera una bailarina preparándose para dar un salto en el aire-_** That baby you're the best...**_-y se cabello se agitaba con el viento cuando la vi inclinarse hacia atrás como si alguien fuera a atraparla, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, no derramo una sola lagrima, no había rastro de duda cuando cayo hacia atrás mirándome fijamente.

-¡Mamá!-grite corriendo mas rápido, estire mi mano para intentar atraparla pero fui inútil, ella ya había aferre al barandal de mármol, no era muy grueso, no entiendo como ella podría haber quedado parada. La canción seguía sonando.

Ella lo planeo, justo como dijo en la carta. Por eso la canción, el baile, la carta, el ''Te amo'' antes de irme a mi habitación y cerro con llave su puerta para que yo no entrara. Comencé a llorar, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en ese balcón, solo recuerdo a Rose sacudirme y al ver no respondía llamo a una ambulancia.

Lo recordaba, cuando estábamos plantando las flores...

_-Mama..._

_-¿Si, hija?_

_-¿Por que plantamos esto?-mi mama dejo de plantar las rosas para mirarme con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva en el rostro_

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso, cariño?_

_-Es que...-jugue con mis dedos nerviosa, mi cara me ardía de la vergüenza, la mirada de mi mama me hacia poner nerviosa por alguna razon-estamos...poniedo todas las...plantas bonitas pero...son venenosas y...-levante mi vista hacia arriba-tu duermes allá arriba con papa...p-podrias caerte y...lastimarte...-frunci el ceño ante la posibilidad de que mi mama se callera, ella no era tan descuidada,negué con la bajar la mirada, mi madre había borrado su amable sonrisa, luego miro las flores con una planta llamada ''cicuta'', según lo que había leído, esa planta era venenosa para el ser humano._

_-Pero...-dijo tomando una rosa roja, una de sus espinas lastimo su dedo y un poco de sangre broto de su mano al cerrar su puño en el tallo, le dolía pero lo ignoro-¿son lindas no crees...?_

abrí mis ojos de golpe al percatarme de las voces, la luz me dio directamente y volví a cerrarlos, intente abrirlos mas despacio con tranquilidad o sino ellos se darían cuenta que había despertado

-¿Como esta ella...?De verdad Kami...-era la Señora Evans,¿Que hace ella aquí?

-Ella esta bien., por ahora...-la voz de es su culpa que ella se allá las sabanas de la cama, del hospital, donde seguramente me encontraba.

-¿Como no te diste cuenta?debió haber dejado señales...ellos siempre dejan señales-la señora Evans parecía desesperada por encontrar una explicación a todo, lastima que no la había, al menos no la que ellos querían.

-¿Como querias que me diera cuenta?La conoces, ella siempre ocultaba las cosas, nunca dejaba que alguien llegara profundamente a ella...era tan cerrada-aparte la sabana de un jalón, apoye mis pies en el irme de este lugar donde solo hay muerte.

-Cerrada...-murmuro la Señora Evans indignada-Dices eso porque no callo en tus encantos ¿verdad, Spirit?-Oh...golpe bajo, pensé poniéndome de pie con algo de dificultad, me tambaleé, tuve que sujetarme de la mesa ratonera de lado derecho de la cama.

-Asi como lo isiste tu Katerine, eres tan envidiosa...-bufo.¿Asi que la señora Evans y mi padre tuvieron un pasado amoroso?

-Era mi amiga Spirit...-me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, pude escuchar a mayor volumen su discusión.

-Si a si tratas a tus amigas, no me quiero imaginar como tratas a tus enemigas...-rio

-!cállate, Albarn¡-al salir, logre captar el momento en que la señora Evans le propinaba un cachetazo a Spirit, él quedo paralizado, con el rostro inmóvil y ladeado en la misma posición que había causado el golpe de la señora, al verme, palideció, yo solo sonría divertida, aunque la situación no era la indicada.

-Buen golpe señora Evans, dudo un poco pero fue bueno en realidad...-ella abrio la boca pero luego la cerro, me acerque a ella y toque su hombre, se tenso-Puede golpearlo las veces que quiera...-me fui bajo su mirada de sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-M-maka...yo...-balbuceo, pero ya estaba empeñada en salir del hospital y nadie me lo impediría.

Aire fresco, pensé al sentir la brisa fria golpearme.

Mama...

Decidí ir a casa pero solo para buscar mis cosas, ese lugar me recordaba demasiado a ella.A mi mente acudieron mis últimos momentos con ella, cuando la abrace y sentí su aroma a flores, cuando bailamos, cuando me dijo ''Te amo''.Unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin que yo me diera llorando hasta llegar a suerte al tener un hospital a unas 20 cuadras solamente, no era tanto si te la pasabas llorando durante todo el camino.

Al pasar por la puerta de la casa, no me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie en la casa, pero era mejor a mi habitación, corriendo al pasar por la habitación de mi madre, abrí la puerta y encontré a Giriko sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos vamos-anuncio con demandante, apunto a su derecha, había tres maletas.

-¿A-a do-nde?-tartamudee temblando ligeramente.Él se paro se golpe, tomo las maletas con una sola mano, como si no fueran la gran cosa, ¿Ya habia puesto mi ropa dentro?, con su mano izquierda libre me jaló de mi codo y a rastras me llevo con el.

-Vas a venir a mi casa, tranquila, te tengo una amiguete para que no te aburras...-sonrio y tuve unas increíbles ganas de vomitar, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, cigarros y basura.

-¿Q-q-que p-asara con L-Lyon...?-pregunte cuando el abrió la puerta aun llevándome a la fuerza, su agarre en mi brazo cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, dolió mucho.

-Él se quedara, no seas tonta...pero tu vendrás conmigo, quieras o no...-siguio jalandome hasta salir de la casa, atravesamos la puerta principal y un auto nos esperaba afuera-Entra-me ordeno y me odie a mi misma por obedecerlo.Él se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue muy largo, aunque no preste demasiada atención,seguía pensando en mi madre, ¿cuanto habra sufrido con las infidelidades de Spirit?¿Que habia sentido cuando se enamoro por primera vez?¿Por que termino Stephan Wrath?Esas eran preguntas que jamas podrían ser respondidas, después de todo, ella ya no estaba.

-Llegamos pequeña zorra-Giriko abrio la puerta y sin esperar que dijera palabra, agarro mi antebrazo y clavo sus manos en menos la casa es bonita, pensé mientras era jalada con total agresividad hacia la un lindo diseño, paredes marrón, de dos pisos, las ventanas eran de madera al igual que la puerta, el techo era blanco y podía ver humo saliendo del techo, o era una chimenea o algo se estaba quemando, prefería creer la primera. La casa era bastante simple, algo bueno tenia.

-Ya llegue...-dijo Giriko luego de dar un portazo, se saco su abrigo y lo arrojo al piso sin ningún cuidado.

-Y-ya voy...-una chica salio de una habitación que supuse que era el cuarto de la cocina ya que ella salio con un delantal puesto.

Su cabello era negro, estaba atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran muy hermosos, eran como los zafiros en todo sentido, eran brillantes y atrayentes, terriblemente atrayentes, traía puesto un vestido azul de tirantes, le llegaba hasta las muy hermosos zafiros estaban mirándome con...¿miedo?¿confucion?¿alegria?

-Las dos...-dijo Giriko poniéndose entre medio de nosotras, evitando que siguiéramos escrutándonos con la mirada-quiero dejar en claro las reglas de este lugar, nadie entrara aquí sin mi permiso, no diran ni una sola palabra sin mi permiso, no se irán a ningún lugar sin mi permiso, si desobedecen mis reglas...-dejo la frase en el aire como si esperar que nosotras la completaramos, sonrio-bien...ni un solo ruido, voy a trabajar, mientras tanto pueden hablar...-dando grandes zancadas llego hasta la puerta pero paro en seco-...nada de llamadas-y se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

-Em...disculpa...-que linda voz, pensé, dirigi mis vista a...¿como se llamaba?-M-me llamo Tsubaki...-corrio hacia mi y me abrazo, parpadee varias veces para procesar la información, pero libere mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, al escuchar como Tsubaki lloraba-tengo a alguien...no estoy sola...no...estoy...-se separo de mi y me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Maka...Albarn-al escuchar mi apellido se alarmó y comenzó a temblar-tranquila, no soy como el...-acaricie su mejilla-a mi también...-lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, por mas que trate de contenerlas y que no salieran aun así, estaba llorando. Ella me abrazo con mas fuerza, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, e inclino la mía para que isiera lo mismo.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-pregunto acariciando mi recordaba a mi mama, su voz tranquila, la amable caricia a mi cabello, su abrazo, eso no hacia mas que aumentar mis lagrimas, estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos, ella parecía ser amable , Me separo de ella, tomo mi mano y me guió hasta la cocina, me senté en una silla de metal, el respaldar era rojo, y el asiento era suave e igualmente rojo, ella me ofreció una tasa de té, lo acepte gustosa.

-Entonces...creo que seremos compañeras...-dejo la tasa de té frente a mi y tomando la suya propia se sentó en otra silla para mirarnos frente a frente.

-Eso parece...-sople dentro de la tasa y dio un sorbo, estaba delicioso.

-¿Como terminaste aquí?-pregunto sin rodeos, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, casi me atragantó con el té-tú tambien...ya sabes...-sonrio a lo que se refería, a ser abusada sexualmente.

-Si, desde que tenia catorce años...-sus ojos se dilataron y llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar una exclamación.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Dieciseis...-le di otro sorbo al té.Exquisito, no sabia que existía algo tan rico en el mundo.

_Mama hacia un té horrible_,pensé y reí aunque Tsubaki no lo noto.

-Tenemos la misma edad...sin embargo...-su mirada se fijo en el humo que salia de la tasa-a mi me paso cuando quince años...mis padre murieron en un accidente cuando era bebe, mi abuela cuido de mi hasta que tuve seis años pero...-apreto la tasa entre sus manos-ella tuvo un infarto, viví en un orfanato hasta que cumplí los quince años, entonces...-parecia querer llorar, estire mi mano por sobre la mesa y enlace nuestros dedos.

-Te entiendo...estamos juntas en esto, ¿no?-sonrio y asintió alegre-¿Podrias mostrarme mi cuarto?Quisiera instalarme lo antes posible...-estaba mas alegre, fuimos a la entrada donde Giriko había dejado mis maletas, las tome y mientras ella me indicaba cual seria mi prisión en la casa, me permití divagar.

Ella perdió a sus padres, a su abuela, vivió en un orfanato y fue a caer en las manos de Giriko...Aveces pienso que no existe un Dios, porque si existiera¿Ve todo esto?¿Ve nuestro sufrimiento?¿Por que dejo que mi mama se hundiera cada vez mas en su tristeza?¿Por que dejo que los padres de Tsubaki murieran?Ella sin duda merecía una vida mejor, merecía tener un novio, casarse y tener su primera vez como cualquier persona normal. Definitivamente Dios no existe.

-Maka-chan...perdona..¿Puedo llamarte así?-me sente en la cama y sonreí.

-Claro que si, Tsubaki-un lindo sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?Nunca he tenido amigos porque no asistí a la escuela, siempre tuve clases en casa y...yo...p-pensaba que tal vez...tu...-tartamudeaba, lo que le daba una apariencia tierna . Entonces lo pensé.

Ella no había tenido amigos. Yo tampoco. Ella perdió a sus padres. Yo perdí a mi mama y Spirit no cuenta. Fue abusada por Giriki. Yo también . Ella es amable, compresiva, muy bonita, sus ojos son preciosos y no parece tener malas intenciones conmigo como las demás personas pero por sobre todo, no era un hombre, eso le daba minino cien puntos a favor.

-Tsubaki...-levanto la mirada y en sus ojos había alegría, felicidad, esperanza, tal vez hasta alivio-yo tampoco tengo amigos...pero...

-¿Si?

-Para mi seria un honor y un placer ser amiga de alguien como tu...-se sonrojo furiosamente y sonrió.

-I-ire a p-preparar la cena, cuando este lista, t-te llamare-asenti feliz.

Cuando cerro la puerta, me pregunte si estaba bien tener una amiga, no sabia como se tratara a un amigo pero imagino que debería ser lo mismo que con Lyon.

Lyon...

-Nada de llamadas...-murmure poniendome boca abajo y apoyando mi mejilla en la .Pasar tiempo sin mi hermano iba a ser difícil, pero hago esto por que el maldito de Giriko no le agá nada.

De un salto me levante de la cama, fui hacia mi maleta y saque unos vaqueros negros, una playera verde, un bracier negro y unas bragas, recuerdo que Lyon siempre se burlaba de mi porque decía que eran anticuadas, bueno no es como si unas bragas con dibujos de fresas y calabazas sea lo mas genial del mundo, pero !al diablo¡a mi me gustaban.

Salí de mi habitación, que no era mas que unas paredes mal pintadas de color celeste, una cama con colo una sabana, un escritorio viejo con una lampara y uno que otro papelito.

-¡Tsubaki, me daré un baño!-grite desde las escaleras y pude oír claramente como unas sartenes de metal caían al suelo. Espero no haberla espantado.

-¡D-de acuerdo!

Tal vez vivir con Tsubaki no sea tan malo después de dirigí al baño, me quite mis vaqueros, mi camisa, mis converse y entre en la bañera.

Cuando me puse mi ropa, me fui a mi habitación y me arroje a la cama. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que me durmiera, lo cual es irónico ya que...

¿Quién seria capas de dormir en el infierno?

* * *

**_Wow...FUE SUPER LARGO_**

**_Cuando lo subi y vi el numero de palabras dije !¿QUE CARAJO¡?_**

**_Espero les guste _**

**_Nos vemos la próxima semana_**


	6. Dudas

_**Tres semanas es mucho, es demasiado, se me fue la inspiración y me agarraron los días de ''la computadora esta muy lejos, no quiero levantarme'' y así fueron tres semanas, siento haberlos hecho esperar y con respecto a mi otro fic Destino o Casualidad, la semana que viene publicare dos capítulos en recompensa que hace mucho que no lo actualizo.**_

_**No los entretendre mas.**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo.**_

* * *

Cap 6:

Soul Pov.

Tanto tiempo buscándola, tanto tiempo sin verla, y después de tanto tiempo, al fin la encontré.

Había sido una tortura no despertarme sin sus suspiros en mi rostro, cuando dormíamos juntos aun con las protestas de su padre, sin sus pequeñas manitas abrazándome cuando un fuerte rayo se escuchaba durante una estruendosa lluvia. La extrañaba. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, los pucheros que hacia cuando la molestaba por leer tantos libros, las lagrimas causadas por la risa que le provocaban mis gracioso insultos silenciosos hacia su padre, los abrazos cálidos y sin razón que solo ella me daba.

El separarme de ella, había sido doloroso, y me sentí realmente culpable por dejarla, después de que le había prometido quedarme siempre con ella, pero esta vez, no sucederá lo mismo, esta vez será diferente porque cumpliré mi promesa.

Pero lo que aun no entiendo, es ¿por que nos separaron?. Es cierto que estábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, pero no creo que esa hubiera sido la razón, ¿dinero? No. Nuestra familia es mucho mas rica que la suya, ¿Estatus?. Posiblemente. ¿Apariencia?.Quizá.

Tal vez Spirit lo izo, no me extrañaría, ese maldito viejo siempre me odio, pero si era tan celoso de su hija...¿por que lo dejo a él?¿Por que no alejo a...?

-¡Soul!-Wes estaba frente a mi, con sus manos en mis hombros. ¿Estaba soñando despierto?¿De nuevo?

-No me toques...-trate de apartarlo de mi pero fue inútil, por mucho que intente negarlo, él tiene mas fuerza que yo.

-Esta llamandote-sus ojos azules me miraron fijamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería, intente escapar propinándole un codazo en su estomago. Cuando conseguí librarme de su agarre, aproveche el momento en el que se tambaleo y empecé a correr, queriendo seguir con el camino hacia mi habitación.

-No entiendo...-susurro con la cabeza gacha, pare en seco al escucharlo hablar, di media vuelta y el estaba llorando-¿Que paso entre ustedes...?Todo estaba bien antes de irme y ahora...ni siquiera le hablas...-dio un paso al frente queriendo tomar ventaja de la primera distracción que viera por mi parte-Si me cuentas...podre ayudarte...

-No quiero que lo hagas...-sonrei levemente y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón-No es momento de querer ser el hermano perfecto.

-No es tarde-empleo el truco que siempre usa en mi, el llanto, pero el Soul que caía ante sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, ya no esta-No es tarde para hablarlo...

-¿Hablarlo?¿Ahora?¿diez años después y quieres hablar conmigo? Habías dicho que me odiabas...

-Eso fue hace mucho-dio otro paso al frente.

-No importa cuando allá sido, siempre lo recordare-di media vuelta, dándole la espalda, suspire e inicie mi caminata. Ya no iría a mi habitación, a ''mi jaula dorada'', como ella solía llamarla.

¿Acaso no es buena para sobrenombres?

El solo pensar en ella, logra sacar una sonrisa de lo profundo de mi ser.

-Eso quiere decir...-interrumpieron mis felices pensamientos de ella-que vas a crucificarme por eso...-no estaba preguntándolo, mas bien, diría que lo afirmo pero necesitaba dejárselo claro de una vez por todas.

-Si...considérate crucificado, hermano...- arranque en mi carrera al estilo maratón, si no corría rápido, seguramente mis padres tratarían de detenerme, quizá no tenga la fuerza de Wes pero el no se compara a mi en velocidad.

Estaba tan concentrado en mirar hacia adelante para no caer, que no me di cuenta cuando unos brazos salían desde la sombra, me tomaban del cuello de mi chaqueta negra y me jalaban a la oscuridad de donde las manos habían salido.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-me interrogaron unos ojos color ámbar en la oscuridad, él estaba susurrando.

-A ningún lado...

-¿Entonces corrías como alma que leva al diablo porque estabas desesperado por irte a ningún lado?-ejerció mas fuerza en su agarre en mi chaqueta.

-Si sigues apretando así la romperás y es mi favorita...-de mala gana él me soltó, escuche un leve traqueteo, seguido, la luz del techo se encendió, estábamos en el cuarto de limpieza, podía ver las escobas, las esponjas y trepadores detrás de él.

Se sentó en el suelo, su cabello negro le cubría los ojos y podía ver perfectamente las líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabello que el tanto odiaba porque eran ''asimétricas'', levanto la vista y entrecerró sus ojos ámbar en mi dirección, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Siéntate...-siseo.

-No quiero...-imite su acción y le envió toda mi ira en una sola mirada, ninguno de nosotros quería ceder, sin embargo él me dio la victoria y suavizó solo un poco su mirada.

-O te sientas o le diré a tus padres que querías volver a subir al techo... mis ojos ante la sorpresa ¿Desde cuando lo sabia?-Eres muy obvio, comes ahí arriba y jamás te molestas en limpiar...-una sonrisa logro surcar sus labios, aunque fue muy rápida.

-Tsk idiota...-mi trasero se congelo al apoyarme en el suelo, ¿Cómo el podía estar como si nada?-Como sea...¿Qué quieres Kid?

-Quería decirte que no debes desquitarse con Wes, él no tiene la culpa, de hecho casi ni esta enterado, quizá debas...

-¿Explicarle?-Kid asintió no muy seguro, suspire y jale las mangas de mi chaqueta cubriéndome las muñecas, era como estar en un congelador-Wes no tiene nada que ver en este asunto y lo sabes, si se lo digo el creería que es una idiotez.

-No creo que Wes sea así...-cruzo los brazos en su pecho y frunció el ceño.

-Pues me da igual lo que pienses sobre este asunto, no le diré y punto final, ahora si me disculpas...-me erguí con el deseo de poder terminar la conversación, pero no pude cumplir mi meta ya que Kid, en un rapido movimiento había atrapado mi antebrazo en el momento en el que abrí la puerta del cuarto de limpieza.

-Se me olvidaba decirte...te dejo un mensaje: ''Volví para quedarme''

-Dile que estoy preparado para lo que venga, no volverá a hacerle daño, no ahora que estoy aquí...

-Ella no recuerda nada, ¿no crees que si no le dices quien eres se sentirá traicionada?

-...no es tu problema...-murmure clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

-Lo es-Suspire. No había manera de sacar eso de la cabeza de Kid, empezaba a arrepentirme de haberle contado sido un buen desquite, algo así como mi psicólogo personal, pero tenia un precio.

-Si ella no recuerda nada, no recordara cuando me marche, no recordara cuando él la dejo, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir Kid...

-Sufrirá mas si no le dices todo claramente, si le explicas la situación estoy seguro que...-

-Ella no es de escuchar las cosas hasta el final ...-reí ligeramente.

-Él ya regreso y estoy seguro que tiene pensado decirle todo, ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Que pasa con el compromiso?

-Un problema a la vez...-inhale profundamente. Esta conversación estaba deprimiéndome.

-Lo único que haces es posponer reventar un grano que luego te explotara en la cara, no quiero ver cuando eso ocurra...

-Hazte el ciego...-me burle, no obstante, nadie se río.

-Y tu hazte el tonto que es lo único que sabes hacer, prometiste que si te decía donde estaba, no te acercarías a ella, me prometiste que estarías tranquilo..

-...Cruce los dedos cuando te lo dije, te seré sincero-de un jalón retire la mano de Kid de mi antebrazo-...quiero reparar mi error, mi objetivo era reencontrarme con ella y...lo logre.

-Estas metiendo el dedo en la yaga...-se puso de pie, dando la señal de que la conversación pronto di la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Kid.

-Juro que hubo un tiempo en el que intente olvidarla, pero por alguna razón siempre estuve pensando en ella, en su cabello, en sus ojos, en sus gestos...y ahora que ha crecido, cada vez me resulta mas difícil sacarla de mi mente...

-¿Estas enamorado? Si es eso, entonces es otra cosa...

-No se si sea amor, pero quiero estar cerca de ella antes de que venga él y lo estropee todo...

-¿Estas siendo un poco egoísta no crees?

-La perdí una vez...-volví a darle la espalda-no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder...-y sin mas que decir, me aleje del cuarto de limpieza, esa conversación me había dejado melancólico.

-Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo...-susurre.

General Pov:

Dentro de un pequeño cuarto, entre escobas de paja, trapos de piso, jabones y demás, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con tres peculiares líneas paralelas de color blanco que abarcaban la mitad de su cabeza del lado izquierdo, vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Era su día libre y tenia pensado salir a dar una vuelta, sin embargo, al ver al menor de los albinos correr rápidamente al igual que un conejo que esta por ser enjaulado, se dijo a si mismo que, por el bien emocional de albino menor, y por lealtad a su amigo, debía averiguar que era el alboroto.

Pero nada lo preparo para descubrir que su joven amigo albino, sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente se había enamorado.

-El amor te vuelve idiota...y a este le llego hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

_**Ta-ran!**_

_**Debe ser muy corto, pero quería confundirlos un poco y hacer mas llamativa la historia.**_

_**¿Quién es **__**ÉL**__**?¿Que significa ''Volví para quedarme''?¿Sera alguna sentencia de guerra?¿Cual es el pasado secreto que oculta Soul?¿De quien se había enamorado Soul?**_

_**XD disfrute dejarlos con la duda. La semana que viene publicare dos capítulos para contentarlos :D**_

_**Y si quieren que actualiza mas, entonces dejen muchos reviews :D**_


End file.
